twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roseluck's Flower Notes
One of Roseluck's hobbies is cryptobotany, the study of plants documented in myth but considered fantasy by the scientific community. She keeps detailed personal notes concerning some of her favorite tales. Occasionally, she encounters a rarity. This page contains excerpts from her notes concerning the often magical flowers she has found. ((Please don't tell her I shared this; she considers these notes very private. Also, unless the description says otherwise these flowers are unavailable for orders.)) Elderbloom Also known as: Seven Year Tulip, Luna's Delight Princess Celestia announced the blooming of a "Seven-Year Tulip" and it piqued my interest. Night-blooming flowers aren't common, nor anything with a seven-year cycle. I knew a few places favorable to tulips in the Everfree, but hadn't ever thought to look for places that receive moonlight. I made the trip and met up with Esmeralda, and we happened to stumble upon one shortly before it bloomed. Princess Celestia showed up, apparently with the belief we might trigger the flower's defense mechanism. Facts * Approximately 18" tall, looks like a normal tulip when not blooming. * Only blooms in moonlight. * Blooms one night every seven years. * Petal coloration is a very faint blue. * Very dangerous! If it is damaged, it can transport anything it touches... away. (Based on the princess's behavior I assume the moon. How horrid!) * Princess Celestia mentioned the name "elderbloom". I'm unfamiliar with any texts that discuss a flower with this name. * Apparently the name "Luna's Delight" was given because these are a favorite of Princess Luna. Princess Celestia mentioned only Princess Luna can eat them. I assume her association with the moon has something to do with it. I didn't get to make many specific observations; It was dark and after learning about the defense mechanism I kept my distance. I think cultivation would be dangerous if not impossible due to the flower's properties. Such a pity, it was so pretty! For safety's sake, I should probably not publish these findings. I'd hate for somepony to get hurt attempting cultivation. Fate's Whisper I wanted to get something nice for Colgate's birthday, and this seemed right up her alley. Father's notes mentioned this plant, and it was where I expected to find it. The things it said... I'm not going to get any more unless I have to. Facts * Roughly 7" high. * Bends westward, no matter where planted. * Blossoms similar to lavender * Coloration confirmed different based on the observer; legends imply reddish colors indicate danger in the near future. * Legends mentioned something about minor prophecies spoken by the blooms. They were dreadfully resistant to normal conversation. I heard the following... odd things: ** It's awake! Flee! Flee! (red coloration) -- Spoken as I dug up the specimens. I'm unsure to what it referred, but I had a terrible feeling of despair. I made haste out of the forest. ** May the way of the hero lead to the treeforce. (green coloration) -- Spoken randomly as I walked past. Seems to align with some other legends I'd read; more like a greeting than a prophecy in my opinion. ** Look westward, young mare, where the earth meets the sky you will find the way. (blue coloration) -- I'd just finished chatting with Rosalie when this was said. It's as cryptic as I'd expect a prophecy to be; doesn't it seem they never make sense until they've happened? I suppose I'll find out. I presented them to Colgate and confirmed the coloration perception differences: Colgate saw orange whereas I saw green. Personally, I'm a bit glad to have transferred ownership; I'd rather find out what the future's like by being patient. I do help the warnings help Colgate though! Moonlight's Longing Blue roses do not occur naturally. I never felt right dying flowers, so I spent years breeding a strain with a blue coloration. When I was preparing to present my success, a customer arrived with an unusual order. It seems Princess Luna has an admirer, and it's very possible the feeling is mutual! Oh, this was so much fun! I felt these roses would be perfect because of their coloration. I'll never tell who placed the order. Facts * This is a hybrid tea rose closely related to the 'Miss Kitty' variety. * The coloration is a deep blue similar to Luna's coat. * The bush is a little eager to bloom; I need to prune it regularly. * Unavailable to any but the special customer who orders for Princess Luna. * Floral court attempted to name the breed "Tulip Rose" again. This is really getting old. Neighru's Love ((Roseluck is currently researching live specimens, so this entry is disorganized.)) * Very ancient texts speak of a luminescent flower ** Currently attempting to breed this property into a rose strain * Blooms remain through the night, respond to darkness with lumination ** Lumination is to attract a specific insect responsible for pollination * Light blue hue, similar to the sky * Curious: I fell hard on a saddlebag but the flowers weren't damaged * Curious: Couldn't cut the "smashed" vines for several hours * Curious: Attempts to damage petals fail. Bloom becomes ridgid for an undetermined amount of time Phasebloom Twilight Sparkle requested a bouquet for Doctor Whooves. He enjoys curiosities, and something told me to try and find the grove I stumbled upon when I Facts * Very similar to common snapdragons with a deep blue hue. * The entire plant can become translucent for reasons unknown. * Sometimes the petals look like you can see somewhere else in them. * The grove isn't always there. Most of the time when I visit, it's a clearing. I'm... not sure why. I've only seen these twice and haven't had any luck with cultivation. I brought back extras when preparing for the bouquet, but when I returned from delivery they weren't there anymore. Or the saddlebags. Sleigh Bells These are well-known, but interesting enough I've decided to keep extra notes. I'm tired of cross-referencing several texts when I need to know where to find them. Sleigh Bells were named because they have an interesting internal structure with small solid pellets inside of a hollow tube that produces a tinkling noise when shaken. It's believed this mechanism was developed to ward off sound-sensitive insect predators. Sleigh Bells used to be a common Hearth Warming decoration, but the rarity of the vine has necessitated replacement with artificial bells. ((Despite their rarity, Roseluck has a knack for finding these and can satisfy small orders given a few days of lead time so long as snow is on the ground.)) Facts * Blooms are similar to oversized tulips, with the noisy structure in the center. Hung upside down they resemble bells. * Flowers are always red. Any attempts to breed new colors fail. * Believed to have been featured in a folk song in a mythical culture. The song provides more accurate information for locating Sleigh Bells than many texts: ** Sleigh Bells grow exclusively on the ground near paths. ** The flowers bud when snow falls and bloom soon after sunlight glistens in the snow. * Eating the flower can temporarily turn one's tongue green. ^^ Category:Blog posts